The Princess and The Monster
by Reader F
Summary: As misery burned outside the palace walls, the princess swore for vengeance, the monster grinned in amusement and a dangerous bargain was made. In time.. will all go according to what each of them had planned?


**A/N :**

**Hello and nice to meet you! I am very thankful for all of you who is willing to give this a try. I certainly like One Piece and that's why I would like to make stories out of them. Honestly, this is only my second attempt at writing. So... there might be a lot of things that might take some revisions but please be patient with me. I would certainly love any advice or critics you can give.**

**For now, Enjoy your chapter**

Viola's pov

All she could see was red. The grief in the air weighted heavily on her shoulders.

She could hear the screams of her people. She could feel the sorrow of her father and his soldiers as they were controlled like playing marionettes, destroying the very thing they held dear.

When she was still a little girl, her sisters would always tell her wonderful stories. Brave knights savong beautiful princesses from the hands of an evil monster. Princesses in her story books were born to a beautiful kingdom. With a kind father, a loving sister, loyal soldiers, and happy citizens.

Viola WAS such a princess.

Now, there was almost none of the 'once upon a time' paradise left.

The beauty of Dressrosa had long been buried under ashes and blood. Her Citizens condemning her father to Death as they cried outrage at the fate forced upon them. The once loyal soldiers who must now bow to another. To this heartless monster who brought an end to her once peaceful life.

Her fairytale had fallen... all because of this man.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

This repulsive creature who played with people's life without mercy and faced the world acting as though he is God.

She bit her lips. Viola lifted her face and looked in despair at the man sitting on her father's throne.

Her father was a great king who loved his people. He was praised, respected, trusted and became their pride. Yet, all because of this man...

All that her father had built was destroyed overnight.

Viola had no doubt of the great sorrow, guilt and burden her father had carried as he was manipulated by something even he cannot explain. The burden of his sword increasing with every swing, with every life lost. She could not imagine his pain. She would never understand the despair he must have felt. Still, in the corner of her mind... she wished that he could still be allright.

Viola wanted to be there for him. All she really wished was for them to be together again.

But she can't...

Viola is a princess, thus she must fulfill her duties. For her people, her sister, and most importantly her father.

She had to save him. Her only family left by her side. Her sister, her reliable older sister. Perhaps if she was here instead of her, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

But she wasn't here. She was with her beloved.

There was only Viola left.

With that, she took a deep breath and with a firm heart and determination flaring to life, she plead to him.

"If you promise not to kill my father... I... will dedicate my life to serve you!!"

He laughed at her. His smirk widening to a grin that brought doubts to her mind. Had she made the wrong choice. But if she wanted to keep her father alive, than... this is the only thing she could offer.

"Well than princess... I guess you could be useful in one way or another" he said. He grabbed her chin and pulled her closer.

" Perhaps there is hope in you after all" he peered into her eyes as if searching for something

Viola was helpless in his hands. As much as she wanted to pull her face away, his grip was unmoving like rock. She doesn't have time to worry about it however. In only a few seconds of staring into her eyes it seemed like Doflamingo had found what he was looking for. He let go.

Viola quickly retreated a few steps. Placing as much distance between them as she can without attracting much attention.

"Welcome to the family~" He had said this as though it was something that she should be proud of.

But Viola couldn't feel happy after remembering the things they had done to her kingdom.

She could only force herself to keep her face into polite aloofness in order not to let any fury escape her.

'You could do this Viola! For your father!'

She told herself.

Viola would bid her time and wait patiently until the day she could execute her revenge come. She was weak. But she WILL become stronger.

All she could do now, is wait.

Doflamingo Pov

When Monet had come to him bearing news of the royalties, Doflamingo had his doubts when she told him about the princess.

Monet claimed she have potential.

Although she had the blessing that is the devil fruit to further her growth, if she can't make it grow than that was it. It would be a wasted effort.

This ordinary looking little girl that grew up in a fairytale. She knew no hardship. She is soft and naive like everything a princess should have to be.

Things could be so much easier if he killed her. He doesn't have to waste more resources. Her devil fruit would grow again and he could just harvest them to grant it to a general candidate.

At least that was how he thought of her.

He thought she would fall in grief. Cowering in the face of the disaster swallowing her kingdom. But she didn't.

It was at that moment when she looked up at him with her eyes that he realized that Monet might be right.

Viola of the Dressrosa royalty is no ordinary princess.

He saw the speck of hate, fear and despair hidden in her eyes.

But they were only that.

Specks.

They are nothing compared to that determination and hope brimming in her gaze.

He knew, that she would grow faster, stronger, and better in the face of this loss. The fall of her kingdom had only been her first step to achieving strength.

"Welcome to the family"

As he looked upon the back of his leaving new subordinate he just know that this would come to bite him someday. This decision might very well lead to something worse.

But he will not fall.

He will not underestimate this woman just because he knew she will never reach the strength he has. Just one mistake or anything suspicious and he will make sure she is wiped off.

There shall be no one better than him. After all, he's got the blood of the kings flowing through his veins.

He is the one who abandoned everything to gain back the prestige his father had thrown away for others.

He is the one who pledge that he will gain power.

He is the one who obtained the very strength people envied with his own two hands.

He is the one who had run through hell and back.

He is the chosen one.

The protagonist of this story.

He will obtain might and he will stand over others.

That is the path he had chosen and nothing will stand in his way. Not the world and certainly not a princess from a tiny kingdom.

If she is loyal however, she could very well be a valuable arsenal to him.

It helped that she's not so bad to look at either.

He Leaned back on 'His' throne and smirked.

For now , Donquixote Doflamingo will wait.


End file.
